


Private Show

by StephHoechlin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: When your boyfriend is the boss of Hawaii Five-0 and he requests a private show, you give him one.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Private Show

The club’s music was a constant thumping sound through your ears as you finished your drink at the bar with Kono and Tani, the whole team had decided to celebrate the end of a mission which had taken a lot longer than expected, three whole days more than originally thought. Your head turned to look at the male side of your team who had congregated to a table across the large space, rolling your eyes as you knew you wouldn’t be able to get your boyfriend of eight months to dance with you, placing your empty glass down on the bar counter with a small sigh which the girls caught on to. 

“Everything okay, (y/n)?” 

“Yeah, I just know I’m gonna be dancing on my own.” 

“We’ll be your Steve for the night.” Tani winked, making you laugh as she grabbed your hand before the three of you moved away from the bar and onto the floor where a large crowd of people were already dancing to the music. 

“Make him come over here.” Kono instructed, smiling as the three of you began to dance in a small circle; keeping each other safe from the stray horny males that were prowling the dancefloor. 

Deciding to empty your mind you let yourself relax and your body moved easily with the beat of the music, your hips swaying as you let yourself loose, laughing lightly at the whistle one of the girls gave in response. Your eyes slipped shut as you let the music flow through your veins, continuing to dance with your friends and ignoring everything else around you, opening your eyes a few moments later to find that you’d spun and were now facing the direction the rest of your team was in. A pair of deep blue eyes locked with your own, giving your boyfriend a smile as you realised he was watching you rather intently, sashaying around so your back was to him once more and understanding why his gaze had seemed so intense from the male eyes staring at you in the crowd. 

“Oops.” You muttered, reaching out and grabbing Kono the same time Tani did as she stumbled over her own feet as she laughed at your mumble. 

“You did it a little too well.”

“Seems so.” You smiled, releasing her when she had her footing stable again and continuing to dance. “Maybe I’ll get laid tonight.”

“Honey, with the way he’s looking at you I’m certain you will be.” Tani stated, making you grin and wiggle your hips a little more in a victorious way, causing both of them to giggle before you noticed them inching away from you until they were dancing together quite a few feet away. Before you had a chance to call out to them a body larger than your own came up behind you, an arm winding around your stomach and pulling your back flush against the male’s front. 

“It’s me.” The familiar voice of your boyfriend untensed your muscles as you’d been ready to kick the guy off you, shivering lightly as his lips brushed against your ear as his head had dipped to whisper to you. “I’m glad you were gonna push me off before you realised.”

“I’m yours, no one else’s.” You reached an arm back and curled your fingers around the back of his neck, dipping your fingertips into his soft hair as you began dancing again from your surprised pause, grinding back against him which had his grip tightening on you.

“I know what you were trying to do.” 

“Hmm?” A slightly coy smirk graced your lips as you pressed yourself harder against him, feeling his other arm come around and hug the top of your chest. “Seems like it worked though.” You mused, very aware of the defined lump forming in his jeans before a soft sigh escaped you as his lips attached to the side of your neck. “Never thought I’d get you to dance with me.”

“Baby, this isn’t dancing.” You laughed and managed to squirm around in his grasp until you were facing him, tilting your head back to look up at his face and having your teeth latch down on the inside of your bottom lip as his thigh slipped between the both of yours. 

“You better take me home, soldier.” You breathed, trailing your fingers down his chest before leaning forward and lightly pressing a kiss to the bare skin of his chest that was showing through the collar of his shirt due to a couple of the buttons being undone, flicking your gaze up to see the blue shade of his eyes darken which had a small smile curling at the corners of your lips. His large hands grabbed either side of your head and he leant down to your shorter height, moulding his lips firmly to your own and kissing you the way that had your knees going weak, holding yourself up by fisting your fingers into the soft material of his shirt. “Steve.” His lips curved upwards and his teeth gently latched onto your bottom lip, giving a playful tug which had you grinding your hips down on his thigh, hearing him chuckle as he tilted your head back, placing a kiss to you throat. 

“Time to leave?”

“Unless you want me stripping right here.” His head lowered so his face was directly over yours, his blue eyes staring into your own.

“The only one seeing you strip is me, and that’s exactly what you’re gonna do when I get you to my place.” 

“A private show, huh?” Your eyebrow arched which had him smiling, pulling you upright and keeping an arm securely around your waist as he began towing you towards the exit of the club, glancing back over your shoulder to wave and wink at your best girl friends which had them grinning and giving the thumbs up before you were out the door and into the warm Hawaiian night. “I’ll give you a show if you give me one back.” He snorted in amusement as you slipped your fingers under the hem of his shirt, swiftly spinning and pinning you to the side of his car, almost taking your breath away with how close he leant over you, catching his hand coming up out the corner of your vision before the car was unlocked. 

“In.” His voice had taken on a huskier tone and you moaned as your body melted from it, causing him to smirk and trail his hand down the side of your body before you forced yourself into the car, barely having your seatbelt clicked in by the time he was in the driver’s seat and driving towards his house. 

“Should have worn a dress.”

“Why’s that?”

“I could have teased you on the way back.” He laughed at the slightly dejected look on your face, going his usually fast speed to get to his house until you came up with an idea, biting back your smirk as you placed your hand on his thigh.

“(Y/n).” You ignored the warning tone in his voice and slowly slid your hand closer to the prominent bulge in his jeans, watching the way his hands tightened around the steering wheel until his knuckles started turning white, taking a peek at his face to see his jaw clenched as your hand made contact. “(Y/n)-“

“Don’t crash.” You instructed, unclipping your seatbelt and swiftly undoing his jeans, leaning over so you were out of sight from everyone outside and pulling his hard cock free of his boxers, hearing him hiss through his teeth as you stroked his length a few times. You ran your tongue along the underside before wrapping your lips around the tip, sucking lightly and hearing his breathing get heavier as the car slowed slightly, prolonging the journey back so you could suck him off in his car. Deciding that you wanted to hear him you stopped teasing and took the whole of him into your mouth, relaxing and letting him hit the back of your throat, swallowing around him and being rewarded with the most delicious sounding moan slipping from his lips. The sound went straight to your core and you could feel your panties growing wet, clenching your thighs together as you continued to blow him, soon feeling one of his hands fisted in your hair and having the sharp pain emanating from your scalp only add to your horniness. 

“Fuck, (y/n).” he hissed, groaning as you sucked harder and suddenly finding him pumping cum down your throat as he came, making you swallow every drop of it before sitting back in your seat once he released your hair, licking your lips with a satisfied smile. “You couldn’t have tucked me back in?” 

“I could have, but I didn’t.” He slowed the car to a stop as the traffic light turned red, laughing lightly as he hurriedly tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans before a startled gasp escaped you when his hand jammed between your legs, automatically squeezing your thighs together which consequently trapped his hand there as he began driving again. 

“Untense.” He glanced over at you while he drove one-handed, trying to move his hand which had you squirming slightly in the seat. “Untense or I’m pulling over.” 

“Pulling over would be a good thing.” 

“No.” he stated, smirking at the disappointed sound that you produced, slowly opening your legs which freed his hand to move and releasing a soft moan as he rubbed through your jeans, the roughness of the denim brushing against your clit which gave you the little bit of friction you were craving. 

“Please drive faster.” 

“Drive faster or move my hand faster?” 

“Both.” He chuckled and you felt the car speed up, impressed with his driving skills as he simultaneously rubbed harder against your covered clit, bumping the back of your head against the headrest as you could feel your orgasm growing. The car hit a speed bump and that sent you over the edge, grabbing his wrist as your climax washed over you as you moaned, your eyes briefly fluttering shut at the pleasurable feeling rushing through you. 

“Just in time, babe.” He smiled, jerking slightly as he hit the brakes and parked in his driveway, making the both of you rush out and into the house, finding yourself thumping back against the wall beside the door as your boyfriend pinned you there, his lips pressing against yours in a searing kiss. His hands grasped the back of your thighs and you took initiative to jump so your legs wrapped around his waist, having him hold you up as your arms wrapped around his neck, burying your fingers in his hair as you parted your lips and allowed his tongue to enter and tangle with yours. You felt him moving as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom, being pressed against another wall and moaning straight into his mouth as his hips ground heavily into yours, him already hard again which you felt quite accomplished about.

Pulling your mouth away from his you caught your breath as his lips skimmed down your throat, humming in pleasure as he began sucking a mark onto your skin, knowing you’d have many more before this night was over. Once he was done with his task he pulled back and seemingly admired his work before letting go of your legs and allowing your body to slide down the length of his, prompting you to nudge him back towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he thumped down to sit there, giving him a coy smile as you remained standing in front of him. 

Your fingers grasped the bottom hem of your shirt and you slowly pulled it up and over your head, throwing it onto the floor before popping the button of your jeans and slowly unzipping them, liking the way his now dark blue eyes were trained solely on your actions. As you began dragging your jeans down you turned so your back was facing him, giving him a good view of your ass as you bent over to push the jeans off completely after toeing your shoes off, biting your lip with a smile as he groaned from behind you, knowing he was enjoying your little show. Once you were only clad in your bra and panties you faced him again, having him reach out and curl his warm hands around your hips to drag you closer, running your fingers through his hair as he pressed a feather-light kiss just bellow your navel. 

“Everything needs to come off.” He mumbled against your skin, flicking his eyes up to meet yours. 

“I was getting there.” He smiled and you went to step back to completely undress only to have his grip tighten and him yank you down towards him, landing on his lap with your legs either side of his, his hands travelling up your back and leaving a trail of tiny goose bumps in their wake until he was cupping your face. Looking at him questioningly he smiled again and kissed you gently, setting your heart fluttering in your chest. 

“I love you.” Almost subconsciously your lips formed the shape of a smile which seemed to put the man at ease, wrapping your arms around his neck as you let yourself fall forwards and planting your lips onto his, moving back only slightly so your nose bumped against his when your lips broke apart. 

“I love you.” You whispered back, watching his smiling face before realising his hands had moved when your bra pinged undone from his deft fingers, rolling your eyes with a small smile as you retracted your arms from around his neck, allowing the former Navy SEAL to take the appendage off you. A startled gasp escaped you as he suddenly stood up, grabbing onto the front of his shirt even though you knew he wouldn’t drop you before your back met the bed with a small bounce, quickly finding his face buried in the side of your neck once more. “You’re gonna cover me, aren’t you?”

“You know it babe.” He chuckled, biting you lightly before skimming his lips down to your chest, sucking marks all over your skin to prove that you were his, giving your nipples some much needed attention before wandering down to your stomach. 

“Steve.” His chin rested on your stomach as he looked at you, pausing in the process of giving you a hickey on your hip. “Can you take my panties off?”

“I was getting there.” He smiled, your toes curling as the scruff growing along his jaw tickled your skin. 

“They’re too wet, it’s uncomfortable.” Your cheeks had the audacity to flush pink, watching him laugh as he pulled himself up, complying with your request and literally having to peel your panties off and down your legs. 

“Jesus, I feel accomplished.” 

“You made me cum in my jeans, at least I had your dick out of your clothes.” He didn’t hide the smug smile on his face as he returned to his previous position, finishing the hickey on your hip bone before lowering and blowing sharply on your wet core which had you jumping, smacking the back of his head in retaliation as he chuckled. His hands pushed your legs further apart as he crouched by the side of the bed, making you moan softly when he gave your sensitive clit a lick, reaching down and knotting your fingers into his hair as he began to pleasure you with his tongue. Your head titled back as your eyes slipped shut, tightening your grip on him and moaning as he’d become very skilled at making you come in the eight months you’d been dating him. “Steve.” You moaned, feeling his hands anchor your hips down to the bed when they lifted to get closer to him, your thighs tensing when he sucked hard on your clit. A curse slipped past your lips as the familiar pressure built up in your abdomen, arching your back as the orgasm washed over you and moaning out his name again, aware he’d moved away as you slowly came down from your high, opening your eyes to see him standing between your open legs and staring down at you with a small smile gracing his kissable lips. 

“God, I love watching you.” 

“That can be either really hot, or really creepy.” You breathed, propping yourself up on your elbows and watching as he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Which one you going for?” he asked, shrugging the loose shirt off and letting it fall to the floor, letting your eyes drink in his muscled torso.

“Really hot.” He chuckled as he unbuckled his belt, quickly having his jeans joining his discarded shirt and boots which had you moving further up the bed, soon having him looming over you with his hands braced either side of your head, arching his eyebrows when you reached down and grabbed his ass with both your hands. “These need to go.” You gave a hard yank on his boxers, prompting him to kick them off before you wrapped your arms and legs around him, bringing him closer to you and feeling his hardness brush against the inside of your thighs. Lowering himself he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you and swallowing your moan as he pushed himself into you, running your fingers down his back and shoulders and feeling how tightly coiled his muscles were as he began thrusting. 

“The way you were dancing, do you know what that did to me?” he grunted, locking gazes with you while you tried to unjumble the words in your head from how good he felt pounding into you. “I wanted to punch every man that was looking at you and take you then and there to show them you’re mine.” All you could do was moan as his words turned you on even more, his tone a husky gravel from pleasure. “The way your hips moved, all I could picture was them moving with mine as I fucked you and had you screaming my name.” Your walls clenched around him as he continued thrusting, digging your nails into the backs of his shoulders as your moans became louder. “You like it when I talk dirty to you? How I say I’m gonna fuck you? That you’re mine?”

“Steve!” you screamed, gripping him tightly as you came, the pleasure having your vision flashing white for a split second before coming back to reality, focusing in on his face and seeing the desire and lust in his expression, his blue eyes holding the love he’d confessed to you minutes earlier. “Yours, I’m yours.” You breathed, cupping his face between your hands and bringing him down to place your lips to his; hoping he’d feel all the love you had for him which you were pushing into the kiss. Your breathing hitched as he hit the sensitive spot inside of you, kissing him harder and feeling his hips begin to hit yours in an irregular rhythm, knowing he was close. “I love you.” You gasped, forcing yourself to keep your eyes open to see him come undone, being rewarded when he moaned your name and came inside you, thrusting a few more times before dropping down on top of you. Your fingers raked through his hair as the both of you caught your breath, feeling his fingers tracing your sides as his face lay on your chest. 

“Love you too.” He rolled to the side to lay on the bed, slipping himself out of you and wrapping his arm around your back to tuck you into his side, prompting you to cuddle up to him with your head on the side of his chest and one of your arms slung across his stomach. 

“I’d say Kono’s plan worked out pretty good.”

“Kono’s plan?” Tilting your head back to look at his face you saw the arched eyebrow he was aiming down at you, laughing into his chest before moving your arm up to trace aimless patterns on his chest with your fingertip. 

“Well, first I wanted you to dance with me but I knew you wouldn’t come over, she merely suggested that I make you come over. Admittingly sex is much better than dancing.” He huffed out a laugh and dropped a kiss to your head, making you smile as you settled down with him for the night, loving the way his warm bare skin felt against yours. “And it was nice to find out that you actually love me like I love you.” His free hand trailed down your side before gripping your thigh, shifting so he was tilted a little more to face you. 

“I don’t think I left enough marks on you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm, my way of showing I love you.” He smirked, capturing your lips in a slow and sensual kiss which had your hormones rising up again, ready for round two and having a feeling you wouldn’t be getting much sleep during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I wrote and uploaded something smutty.   
> I hope you guys like some Steve McGarrett smut :)   
> \- Steph


End file.
